Visiting Derek
by KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG
Summary: Casey doesn’t know much about her new stepbrother, Derek except for the fact that’s a cute brooder a la Ryan Atwood, so while she's checking out colleges she'll learn a thing or two about him and maybe even realize she's Marissa to his Ryan. [DASEY AU]


Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek, but if I did I sure as heck wouldn't be going to school anymore.

Summary: Casey doesn't know much about her new stepbrother except for the fact that's a cute brooder a la Ryan Atwood. So while she's discovering Boston she'll learn a thing or two about him like why he lives in Boston, what exactly happened to his Mom, and what love is.

Author's Note: This is my first ever Life with Derek fic and it's totally AU, because those are my favorite kind of story. You'll have questions. I can guarantee it. If you didn't I would be terribly saddened. Most of them will be answered as the story goes on. Still feel free to ask. And maybe I'll answer. Thanks for taking a chance. Enjoy!

Chapter One:

Gnarled Thumbnails, Attraction, and Fallon

It was obvious that she was in her own world by the way she sat there, staring absentmindedly out the airplane window, unconsciously chewing on her thumbnail. The stewardess walking by with the drink cart accidentally bumped her arm and caused her to snap out of her dazed state. She groaned when she looked down at her thumbnail and saw just how gnarled it looked. Eight months of resisting temptation down the drain. She wished she had been able to bring a nail file on to the plane. I mean seriously who did they think she was some sort of freak teenaged mix between MacGyver and a terrorist? She stared at her nail trying to think back to the last time since she had given in to her favorite disgusting habit. It had to have been when her mother had sat her and her sister Lizzie down and announced that she would in fact be marrying her boyfriend George Venturi. It hadn't helped that she had only been dating for George for a little over three months and had a tendency to make less than sound decisions. George was a package deal. With him came 9-year old Marti, 13-year old Edwin, and 17-year old Derek. It seemed George's first wife had a thing for fours. Marti was cute but insane. Edwin was too smart for his own good. Derek was well a blank canvas. She'd only met him once about an hour before her mom married his dad. He seemed rather quiet, almost like a Ryan Atwood or Lucas Scott. The only time he was really all that animated during his brief stay was when he was playing with his younger siblings. He left halfway through the reception to go back to school in the states. You see Derek didn't live with his family in Canada. Instead he chose to live with his maternal relatives in Boston, Massachusetts. When she asked why this was no one really gave her an answer. She didn't dwell on it too long because it was pretty easy to forget Derek's existence until now that is. See the reason Casey MacDonald was on a plane about a million feet off the ground was because she was on her way to Boston to visit Derek and tour some colleges in the area. George had been the one to come up with the idea and thought it brilliant, but the nervous knot in her stomach said otherwise. "Flight 165, nonstop from Toronto to Boston is now making it's descent to Logan airport. Please fasten your seatbelts and welcome to the United States." No matter how hard she tried Casey couldn't resist the urge and went back to chewing her already gnarled thumbnail.

He looked at his watch for what had to have been the millionth time since arriving at the airport over thirty five minutes ago. He sighed in boredom and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. He wished he knew more about Casey. From what Edwin had told him she was nice enough but wasn't afraid to voice her opinions on anything and everything. From past experience girls like Casey weren't big fans of guys like himself. He fiddled with his tie and wondered just how ridiculous he must look sitting in an airport in his uniform. If he didn't move soon he was going to explode. "Flight 165 nonstop from Toronto, Canada has now landed in Terminal C Gate 7." He stood up gingerly wondering what the hell he had gotten himself in to.

She stood there rather awkwardly mystified at the sheer number of people surrounding her. It wasn't like she hadn't seen a crowd before but still this airport was packed. She attempted to scan the crowd for a familiar face but kept getting distracted. There was something about the sheer number of emotions that could be found in such a small area that amazed her. She switched her purse from her right shoulder to her left and willed the knot in her stomach to go away.

Derek was surprised at how easy it was to find her. When he had tried to describe her to his friends it had been nearly impossible. He mustered a she's tallish with brown hair and that was it. His description certainly didn't do her justice. He made his way through the crowd and waved to get her attention. "Hey Casey welcome to Boston."

"Hi uh it's good to see you again." Casey wasn't sure how she had managed to forget just how hot he was. "Thanks for this."

"No thanks necessary. Because of you I got to skip study hall and I hate study hall." He left out of the fact that he wouldn't have gone to study hall anyway because he never did. He didn't figure that was the kind of thing that would impress her.

"No not about the picking me up part but the letting me come and stay here part. I realize you've got this whole life going on here."

Derek shrugged. "It's no big." He grabbed her suitcase despite her protest that it wasn't necessary. "So what made you consider Boston for college?"

"I read an article that said BU and BC had amazing acting programs." She half lied. The truth was she saw an episode of The BC, a hip and witty college version of The OC, and realized that she had to go to school somewhere like that. She was inspired to research. Research led her here. Still she wasn't about to tell him all that. Not even Emily, her best friend and confidante, knew how she had become obsessed with Boston College.

"Yeah they're pretty great. Have you ever seen The BC? One of the guys behind it went to high school with me."

She was sure that if he had been looking when he said that he would have thought she was a freak because of the way her face lit up. Lucky for her he hadn't been. "Yeah it was pretty funny. So you go to a private school right?"

"Yep I've been going to Brewton Academy since eighth grade."

"Well and I hope this isn't me overstepping my boundaries or anything because we hardly know each other why?"

Derek was silent for a second and focused on driving. "My Mom and my Uncle Paddy went there. So my family had history there. They have a really great hockey program and aforementioned Uncle Paddy is the coach. It just made sense I guess." He made sure not to say the part about how it was easier for him to live in Boston and be surrounded by her presence than to live in Canada without it.

Casey nodded sensing there was something more but deciding that it was better to just not push the issue. She had a feeling that he was the kind of guy that if he wanted you to know something he shared it with you.

"So I guess it's my turn to ask a question, right?"

"They say that's how the game goes."

"How are Marti and Edwin doing? I mean are they happy?" Derek often worried about his younger siblings. They were the only reason he regretted moving to Boston. Marti and Edwin had been so confused when their Mom died. He had tried to prepare them, they all had, but some things are just too hard to prepare for. He always felt like they had gotten the short end of the stick.

"Yeah I think so. Edwin has a girlfriend or a girl who he allows to torment him. Marti is well bold, curious, cute, and uncontrollable Marti. Her new obsession is dancing. They miss you. They each sent a letter for you, but I had to pack them in my suitcase." Casey couldn't help but find it terribly endearing how much he cared for his siblings.

"I have to get to school because I have a Calculus test and hockey practice, but Fallon is going to show you around Boston." Derek explained as he pulled the car into the driveway of his Aunt and Uncle's large suburban home.

"Fallon?" Casey asked as she followed him inside.

Derek flashed her his trademark, I melt girl's hearts without even really having to try, smile. "Fallon's my cousin. Sorry I forgot that you weren't exactly in the loop if you know what I mean." He set her bags beside the staircase. "FALLON!"

"Yes, dear annoying cousin o' mine?" Fallon testily called from her spot in the kitchen where she was making very little progress on her Latin homework.

"Sheesh Fall could you get off your ass and come meet Casey cause I got to get to practice and I'd rather not leave her just standing in the foyer." Derek always fought with Fallon. In a lot of ways she was like his sister. He had just as many memories with her as he did with Edwin and Marti.

Fallon let out a quick shit as she realized her rudeness and rushed to the foyer. "Sorry. It's Latin. It makes me bitchy. I'm Fallon like Jimmy Fallon, don't ask me why my mother thought Fallon was an appropriate name for a girl. You must be Casey."

Casey was impressed. Fallon was almost as jumbled as she was. She had a feeling that she was going to be a fan of Fallon. "Hey there are way worse names in the world like Norma. Who the hell grows up to be a Norma?"

"Derek leave us so we can bond. I've finally found my equal." Fallon instructed as she dragged Casey out of the foyer.

Derek couldn't help but laugh as he heard Fallon ask Casey if she knew anything about Latin. He watched his new stepsister walk away and couldn't help but notice just how cute her ass looked in the jeans she was wearing. He shook his head thinking that if anyone could hear this thoughts they'd think he was a total perv. Still there was something about her. He had a feeling she was going to be on his mind for a while.

So that my dahlings was the first chapter of my first attempt at Dasey. Tell me what you thought. Leave me some feedback. Please. It'll inspire me or at least light a fire under my ass.

_**Oh and be fabulous, things are always more fun that way.**_

**KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG.**


End file.
